


Purr

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese are coming back from a movie and dinner.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 41





	Purr

Carol had enough strength to carry Therese bridal style towards the hotel they booked for the night once they were both dropped off outside by a Lyft driver. Therese shouted that she wanted to be put down, but Carol started moving forward with the girl’s arm hooked around her neck.

“Shush,” she told the woman.

Inside the hotel’s lobby, both the desk girl and her high school boyfriend that were busy talking, had caught sight of the two females: Carol, dressed in a billowy polka dot shirt and light colored slacks. Therese, wearing a sleeveless, silk blouse and long copper skirt. The two girlfriends were heading towards the elevator, unaware that they were being watched. Therese had leaned over to press a button, making the metal doors slide open. Carol hoisted her before bringing themselves inside.

“Those kids were watching us,” Therese pointed out, feeling Carol’s nose poking beneath her jawbone.

“Let them,” Carol replied simply. Then she rolled her tongue back and made a low sound that got Therese to cup her face and kiss her mouth hungrily, with both of them riding on the elevator, tasting the fruity schnapps on her breath.


End file.
